Desirably Fated
by LittleRedRidingHood15
Summary: Stefan and Elena are supposed to go on a date, but what if Damon shows up instead? Will Elena go with him? And if so, will she finally admit her feelings for Damon?


Desirably Fated

Chapter One

Today... I don't know whether I would say it ended wonderfully or horrific. If I had known what was going to happen... I think I would've probably stayed home. At least I assume I would've anyway. But you know what they say about assuming: it makes an ass out of you and me.

This morning started out perfectly fine. I woke up at the boardinghouse, ate breakfast, and accomplished everything I usually did on weekends. And I was ecstatic. Stefan and I were going out for the first time in weeks. Between everything happening with Damon, the kitsune twins, and of course, Stefan readjusting to life outside of 'prison' , we rarely spent time together anymore. But, thankfully, Stefan had arranged a date for just the two of us tonight. No problems, no evil twins, and no annoying brother. Just me and my wonderful boyfriend.

To bide my time, I straightened up my room, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper, making my bed, and vacuuming. Once finished, I straightened up my own appearance. I took a thirty minute shower, massaging my hair thouroughly with strawberry scented shampoo, followed by a soothing cleansing of my body. After making sure I shaved every part of my body that required it, I stood under the shower head, letting the water beat down onto my skin, loosening up my tight muscles.

When my fingers started getting pruney, I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. Putting on my black lace panties and matching bra, I was secretly hoping for something special to happen tonight. Stefan and I had had only intimate make-out sessions, but even those were rare, so tonight I desperately wanted him to want more. After stepping into my sexy undergarments, I blow-dried my hair, then straightened it, letting the long blonde silk fall down to the small of my back. I then walked to my closet and rummaged through it for the most extraordinarily gorgeous outfit I could find. After about ten minutes, when nothing had caught my eye, I remembered the special dress I kept hidden in the secret compartment. I opened the little door that was obscured by all my clothes and pulled out the magnificent dress.

Marveling at it, I took in every little detail to make sure it was suitable for me to wear. Stefan had told me the day before that he made reservations to an upbeat restaurant, so I had to find something that was practical. And looking at the dress, I decided it would do. Edgy, but classy, at least in my opinion it was.

The skirt was black silk, a little above the knee, and flowed out at the sides. The bodice of it was a black corset with elegant turquoise designs that showed just enough cleavage to drive any guy crazy.

I wore black pumps and a blue topaz-diamond necklace that lay just in the crevace of my breasts. After deciding on my clothing, I put just a touch of makeup on, enough to where it would bring out my eyes. When I was completely finished getting ready, I went downstairs to wait on Stefan.

Hearing rustling in the kitchen, ever so slowly I began creeping towards the entrance, afraid of what or who I might find. "Oh, Mrs. Flowers," I said to the little old lady at the stove. Mrs. Flowers owned the boardinghouse and was a really wonderful woman who had helped us every time we needed it, and now she turned around, her eyes growing wide.  
>"Elena dear, you look...rather uncomfortable in that dress."<p>

Laughing I said, "Oh Mrs. Flowers, I feel fine. I have a date with Stefan tonight."

"Well I hope you have fun, dear," she said, pronouncing fun as if she knew what I had in mind.

Smiling and shaking my head, I walked into the livingroom and sat down, hoping Stefan would be here soon.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on my door. I ran to open it and nearly froze when I saw who it was.

_Damon_.

What was he doing here? And where was Stefan?

I took a minute to look Damon over. He was wearing dark jeans, a tight black shirt that showed off every one of his muscles, and his signature leather jacket. His black hair was falling into his dark, mysterious, mocking eyes. He looked gorg-

_No, Elena. Stop it! You only care about Stefan_.

Damon smiled, as if he knew what I had been thinking. He probably did know. My face had always been betraying my thoughts here lately. "Elena," he purred,"you look ravishing."

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's...Something came up," he said mysteriously nonchalant. He gave me a once-over and looked satisfied.

"What do you mean 'something came up'?" I asked him, worried about Stefan, but at the same time angry at him. Nothing was supposed to ruin this night.

Damon smirked. "He just had to take care of something. Don't worry, he's fine. I promise."

"Uh huh. Well, I was looking forward to tonight, but now I guess I'll just have to wait again."

"Ah, come on, Elena. Come out with me tonight. I won't try anything too out of the way," he begged.

I raised my eyebrows. "Too out of the way?"

"Okay, nothing out of the way. Come on, Elena. Please. Don't make me get down on my hands and knees and beg you."

"Would you?" I asked him mischievously. I was having a serious dilemma here. I really didn't want to stay home, especially after spending all this time getting ready. But in a way, I didn't want to go with Damon because I knew he was bound to try something. I mean, it's Damon; it's like his second nature.

Finally deciding, I said, "Sure, but the first time you try anything, I'm out of there. Got it?"

He smiled. "Absolutely."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my jacket and shut the door behind me. I knew I would regret this. This was supposed to be mine and Stefan's special night. No Damon. But here I was, going out with Damon. But, I admit, he did look really good tonight-who was I kidding, he looked good every day. But I hated to say, to even think, that, because that would mean I have more-than-friends feelings for him.

_There's no need to worry_, I thought to myself. _I only love Stefan. Always have, always will-_

Won't I? I mean, I care deeply about Stefan, I would gladly lay down my own life for his, but, yet, sometimes I can't help but feel he treats me more like a daughter than the love of his life, his soulmate.

I shook my head fiercely. No, I will not allow myself to think these ugly, provocative thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Damon had his intense gaze fixed on my face. "Something bothering you?"

"Nope. I'm fine," I replied, looking around, trying to decide where we were. I hadn't realized we had stopped. "Just wondering where we are."

"Somewhere special," he said, and I noted that his voice had changed. Looking over, I caught the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

Oh no. "You promised. No monkey business."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I am sticking to my promise."

Damon got out, waiting for me in front of his car. Reluctantly, I opened my door and walked to where he was standing. What was I getting myself into?

We started walking the long path up the hill. I looked over and noticed Damon was carrying a picnic basket. "Why do you have that?" I asked him, pointing at the basket.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "So we can eat," he began, "because I know you have to be starving."

We continued walking until we got to the top of the hill, where he got a blanket and laid it on the ground, placing everything that was in the basket onto the blanket. And when I say everything, I mean eveything. There was food on top of food; sandwiches, chips, dip, oranges, apples, cookies, milk, orange juice, etc. And my favorite: pickles.

"Wow. You brought a lot of food." I grinned sheepishly. "But what are you gonna eat? Or, um, drink?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm having what you're having." Damon smiled adoringly at me, making all the thoughts from earlier come rushing back into my mind.

That smile makes him look more gorgeous than he already was; I think I'm falling for him; Stefan's great, but Damon is the one that really gets me, the one that treats me like and adult, instead of a little girl.

I could feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks and I quickly put my head down, embarrassed. Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin, lifting it up to where I was staring into Damon's beautiful eyes. In them, I saw depths that I had never noticed in him before. Depths that showed how much he truly cared about me, and how much he would do anything to protect me from the evil in Fell's Church. He would give up his life for my own, and for that, if possible, I fell even more in love with him.

In love? There's no way. Not with Damon. It's not possible. Is it? Sighing, I thought, I'm so messed up and confused.I looked down and started gathering food onto a plate. What's wrong with me? I asked myself.

After putting everything I wanted onto my plate, I looked up and saw that Damon only had on his plate my favorite thing here: pickles. "You like pickles?"

"Of course," he started. "Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I can't enjoy the delicious taste of pickles." He looked at my plate. "I see you like them too."

I smiled. "Yeah, I do." I remembered when Mom and Dad ate them all the time, and I would never try them, until Dad said he would pay me ten bucks if I did. I was hooked after that. In remembering this, I felt tears start to well up, and I looked down.

"Hey," Damon said softly, making me look up. "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nothing. Just reminiscing." A tear escaped my eye, rolling down my face when Damon caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. In that moment, something in me just snapped and tears started falling harder.

"Don't cry, my princess. I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. "Your princess?" Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was extremely happy he had a little nickname for me.

His face was serious, sincere, no hint of joking in it. "Yes, you are my princess. My everything. I would do anything for you. All you'd have to do is ask."

I couldn't believe my ears. He practically told me he loved me, and I kind of want to say it back, but I'm so confused and at a loss of words. Damon is sweet and, even though he tries his best to hide it, I know he's not cruel and heartless like everyone else assumes he is. But I know I'm the only one who can break through his facade, to his loving, sensitive side. The side that I loved so dearly.

Smiling, I laid down on my back, looking at the stars, Damon doing the same thing. "They are so beautiful."

"Yes, they are," Damon agreed. "But compared to your beauty, they are shameful."

Hearing this, I closed my eyes, debating what to do. I can never stick to one thing, especially when he is saying things like that to me. Inside, these simple little sayings make me want to melt. Make me want to hold him and never let go, as long as I live.

I opened my eyes to find Damon leaning over me, his hand outstretched. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music."

"We don't need music. Just each other." I took his hand and he pulled me up, then close to him. I could smell the wonderfully heady scent of his cologne mixed with the fragrant smell of Earth. Leaning my cheek against his shoulder, I let him lead. The dance started off slow, and then he spun me around, only to bring me back, my face merely inches from his. Staring into his eyes, he sincerely stated, "You are the most breathtaking woman I have seen in all my lifetime. You are even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I love you, Elena. You are my star; your beauty and brightness guide me in the right direction. You make me want to be good, the best I can be at everything."

For the second time that night, I began to cry. But this time, it was because of the compassion and love in Damon's words. I loved him so very much and I was ready to let him know, ready for him to sweep me off my feet and announce to the whole world that I was his Elena and he was my Damon.

Damon ever so softly brought his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly and lovingly. The kiss was perfect, the best one that I had ever had. When he pulled away, he quietly told me, with all his love in his voice, "Elena, you are my missing puzzle piece."

I smiled and replied, "And you are mine. I love you, too, Damon. With everything in me."

And I knew in my heart, in the core of my very being, that it was absolutely true.


End file.
